


The Bluff

by rubyrummy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabble game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bluff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Враньё](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618634) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy). 



> English is not my native language so feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Beta read by awesome Sam from [The Beta Service](http://thebetaservice.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

There are points which define a person’s life. Loki — prince of Asgard, son of Odin and Laufey, betrayer and trickster — remembers every point.

“To tell or not to tell.”, Loki is five, he looks at his mother's eyes and thinks. She is angry, upset and dissatisfied. They are in her bedroom. Kids were brought by Thor — “Mommy will certainly like them!” — and they chewed up a canopy, defecated on pillows and even had time to nibble on the corner of the wardrobe. But his older brother has such a miserable face. The words fall from his lips: “Mom, we ran to the noise!”

“To go or not to go.”, Loki is fourteen. Thor is going to Midgard in spite of precepts. It's dangerous and against father's will. Loki doesn't want to go, but Thor behaves like he doesn't have brother. Loki desperately want to enjoy Thor's favor, and meet with Thor's approval, so he grimaces from his weakness and answers: “Sure. I will go with you.”

Loki is sixteen. Loki is nineteen. Loki... There is no end to points, but every point has led him to broken Bifröst Bridge. So many times he was devious to shield Thor and his narrow-minded friends. So many times he quarreled with his bread and butter. So many times he cheated for the brother and the father. 

Before falling into the abyss he is honest as never before. “I could have done it! For you!”

But nobody needs his honesty.


End file.
